Fireflies
by dresstea
Summary: The S-Class Wizard Trial has begun! Who will be chosen? And what'll happen between the 8 chosen participants? The feeling Lucy has been holding. A romance story between Lucy and Natsu!


Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

This is just a fanfiction made by one of FT biggest fan :)

Please enjoy~

**Fireflies  
**_Ch.1: The Unexpected Feeling_

* * *

The guild was noisy as usual. Lucy Heartfilia sat in front of the bar – spacing out. Mirajane was serving the customers drinks and beers. There were many people in front of the request board – taking jobs, and Natsu Dragneel was one of them.

"Happy, lets take this job!" Natsu shouted and tore out a big paper.

"Natsu, if you're going to take a job, at least ask my agreement!" Lucy moaned.

"Don't worry, Lucy. We're not taking this job with you!" Natsu said and ran off the guild. Lucy was a bit confused why Natsu didn't ask her – which he usually did.

"Why Natsu behave like that? Have I done something wrong?" Lucy murmured. Mirajane smiled.

"It's okay, Lucy. It's what the guild members usually do in this time of year." Lucy stared at Mirajane in confusion. She didn't know that something big will happen. But, she disliked the way Natsu didn't ask her. There's this feeling that she didn't want Natsu to leave her.

* * *

The next day, the master of the guild, Makarov stood on the bar.

"Listen people! We always do this as our custom – the announcements of the participants of S-Class wizard trial!" Lucy was shocked.

"Ooh… That's why since last week, people had taking jobs diligently… It's because they wanted to be chosen as participants…" Lucy thought.

"The 8 participants will be; Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lluvia Loxar, Elfman, Cana Alberona, Fried Justine, Levi McGarden, and Mest Gryder!" The guild cheered for the chosen participants.

"The chosen 8 have to choose a partner and then gather at the Hargeon Port within one week. The trial will be at Tenrou Island, more instruction will be given when you all have arrived at the island. That is all!"

The people were back to their activities. The chosen participants were sitting on the same table. They were talking about the upcoming trial.

"This time will be though!" Elfman said.

"Yeah…" said Levi. Cana only nodded a bit. Natsu and Gray were arguing by themselves.

"…So? Has everyone got a partner already?" Lucy asked.

"I'm with Gray" suddenly someone appeared behind Gray.

"Loke! What are you doing here?" Lucy was shocked.

"I'll become Gray's partner and make him an S-Class mage" Loke answered. Lucy grumbled – annoyed by Loke's selfish act.

"I'll help Lluvia!" Lisanna said excitedly and held Lluvia's hand.

"Eh? Then who'll become my partner, Lisanna? I thought you want to help me!" Elfman panicked. Lisanna giggled.

"But there's someone who has been looking you – and I think she wants to be your partner" Lisanna answered while pointing at Evergreen. Elfman shuddered. Jet and Droy was fighting to decide who will become Levy's partner.

"I'll lend you a hand" said Gajeel – annoyed because he didn't get chosen as the trial participants. Levy blushed a bit and nodded.

"nn, Natsu, who'll become your partner…? If you haven't get one, I can…" Lucy asked,

"Nah! Happy will always be my and one only partner! Let's train, Happy!" Natsu was all fired up.

"Aye!" Happy shouted and follow Natsu out to train. Lucy saw him running until he couldn't be seen anymore. She sighed. Lisanna saw it.

"What's wrong, Lucy? You want to be Natsu's partner, eh?" Lisanna asked. Lucy blushed but shook her head.

"…It's not like that…" Lisanna smiled.

"Okay then, I'll be training with Lluvia, bye!" Lisanna went away with Lluvia. Lucy sat alone. She actually wanted to be Natsu's partner – no reason though. It's just that she felt like she wanted to always be with Natsu. Cana sat beside her.

"Lucy, do you want to become my partner?" Cana asked.

"Eh? But I'm not someone powerful, you know." Lucy answered.

"Don't worry about that. I just need a partner I can trust" Cana smiled a bit. Lucy thought about it. If she joined in the trial, she might have a chance to accompany Natsu. Lucy nodded.

There's this feeling that she couldn't get far away from Natsu. She wanted to be with feeling. There's something slipped between her heart. The feeling that hurts herself when Natsu didn't choose her as his partner and just leave her like that. The feeling of wanting to be with him – an unexpected feeling. *to be continued

* * *

Sorry for the wrong languages, unclear story, etc. etc.

This is my first time publishing a story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
